You're a Fixer Upper
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Peeta has his longest breakdown yet. This time, will he come to his senses? One-shot.


_A/N: Yes, I am sick and twisted and I enjoy hijacked Peeta. I think it's romantic, yo! Hah. Well, here you go! I love you guys!_

_Katniss skips (something she never dos) to the bed and plops down. She doesn't bother pulling the covers over her almost naked body. There is no need for this act. She is perfect. I watch, my hungry eyes devouring her in one bite. Maybe I could get a taste…. I edge closer to the beautiful girl. My beautiful girl. Katniss Everd-, no wait, Mellark. Katniss Mellark. My wife. We've been married. We are happy. _

_I finally get on the bed, "Katniss…" I whisper into her ear. She pushes a loose strand that has come from her perfectly beautiful braid. _

_She giggles, something she also barely does. "Do you want a taste?"_

_I nod eagerly. "Of course!" She slips her tongue into my watering mouth. I may be the sweet guy from the Hunger Games. Fan favorite? Maybe. But I'm still a guy. And Katniss is a girl._

_And suddenly, she is pulling on my hair, bringing me down. I am eagerly, licking up her mouth, kissing her. I love this behavior. _

"_We're not trying." she insists. But I know we are._

_I nod, "Yeah, yeah." _

_She pulls back, staring at me like I'm a bad dog or that cat that her sister had. "I'm serious, Peeta. Not yet."I just want her. I need her. I crave her. "Yes, Katniss! It's been so long, please." _

_She nods._

_We have no guarantee that we won't get pregnant. We never do. But we're not __**trying**_. _This is purely pleasure. And I'm good with that. I would love to be a father, but I would also love Katniss right now. _

_It's been so long. _

I sit up, astonished by the dream. It can't be true. I growl. Katniss Everdeen. It's not Mellark. It never will be. She's a mutt. She's an evil, worthless Capitol creation. I push the covers back and look around. It looks like someone besides myself has lived here. I finally realize, someone has. It's Haymitch. It's Haymitch's house. It's not mine.

I step out of the bed and find my shoes. I have work. I walk downstairs and find a nice mess on the table. It's from last night whenever Haymitch had one of his buddies over for drinks. I had promised to make dinner for them and they had devoured it.

I make a mental note to clean up after Haymitch when I return from work at the bakery.

I walk into the bakery and find that Rachel, one of my assistants has opened up already. I give her a small smile, "Thank you." It's always a hassle opening up.

She grins, "Your welcome, Peeta."

I go to work, decorating a few of my ordered cakes and then find myself making cheese buns and setting them out on display. My cheese buns are the best of the best. A bit hit, and I have no idea why they are out on the display. I usually put something seasonal up. Christmas is two months away and Thanksgiving was never my favorite holiday. Nobody in District Twelve likes those holidays, besides the rich. I am rich, I suppose, but I don't find joy in someone else's pain.

Except Katniss'.

I grin at my mental picture. I am stabbing her. A dagger through the heart. It's not as fun as it was before. Now, my heart hurts as I think of hurting her.

I look out the window. I see Haymitch's house.

The reason I'm not at my house, is because the mutt is there. She has her own house, so I don't know why she's living in my house.

I realize what I am thinking of her is a lie. She's there because she insists we are married and live together. Ha! Like I would marry a mutt like her. She is worthless.

I walk out of the bakery and shoot Rachel another grin. She has offered to lock up again. I have to walk past my house on the way to Haymitch's house. No lights are on. She's probably gone to see that "cousin" of hers. I've seen them kiss. I know the truth of everything of their relationship.

I walk into my new home.

"Haymitch!" I hold up the paper bag. "I've brought some cupcakes. I even added a touch of rum. I'm not sure if you'll be able to taste it, but…it's in there!"

I walk into the kitchen and look up. There are two figures. "Oh…"Haymitch stands and walks over to me. He snatches the paper bag, "Thanks for the cupcakes, boy."

"Who's here?" I press.

The figure turns around. It's Katniss.

"Why is _she_ here?" I growl. She looks like she's been crying. This makes me smirk and I raise an eyebrow, cockily.

"She's here to talk to you. And you need to listen. You can't stay here forever." "Then tell _her _to get out of my house and I'd gladly spend my time avoiding her and living in peace."She stands, "Peeta."

I look her up and down and realize that she has a small bump forming over her stomach. "Are you…"

She rubs down her shirt, revealing more of it. "Peeta…it's yours."I shake my head, "No. You're a mutt. I would _never _get you pregnant."

I throw off my shoes and run up the stairs. I fling myself onto the bed and close my eyes. The image of her saying that that…_baby_ is mine haunts me. I squeeze my eyes until I can see nothing but darkness and I can't her the cries coming up from the floorboard.

_I come home to find her on the floor in hysterics. "Katniss!"_

_She is crying and as soon as she finds me, she grips my shirt and pulls me closer. _

"_What's wrong?""I'm…I-I'm pregnant."_

_I try to contain my grin. A baby? It's perfect. "It's going to okay, Katniss."She cries even harder, "No. No, I can't do this! I can't be a mother, Peeta. I couldn't save Prim. I can't even imagine taking care of a baby. Peeta, we have to do something about the baby. Kill me, please. Just, stab me. Or hang me. Please.""Katniss, I'm not hanging you. I'll be here for you."_

"_But…it's a baby. What if…what if I drop the baby or something? What if the baby dies as soon as I give birth? Peeta, this…this isn't good. This is really very bad.""Katniss, it'll be okay. Katniss, think. Soon a little baby, __**our **__little baby will be walking around with us."She cries harder, "That's what I'm afraid of." _

I wake up and feel different. It's morning, light is streaming through the curtains. Where am I? Why am I not in my bed?I stand up and look around. It's Haymitch's house.

Finally, bad thoughts rush into my brain. I'm at Haymitch's house because I had a breakdown. Katniss is my wife, not a mutt. I don't bother picking up any of my belongings. I need to get to the house now.

I run down the stairs. I have to get to her.

I run out the front door, and I do not shut it. There is no time to waste. I run across the street, and run into my house. The door is unlocked. I don't care if I wake her. I'm a horrible person. I run up the stairs and to our bedroom. She's awake, rubbing cream on her swollen stomach. She looks up and her breath catches.

She gulps. She's scared of me.

I walk closer and closer, until I am inches away from her. I get on the floor, on my knees, so I am facing her pregnant belly. I take the tub of cream from her shaking hands and get some of the goop on two of my fingers. I slowly rub it over her stomach.

In a shaking voice, "I-I'm sorry."

Katniss watches me carefully and stops flinching at my touch.

"I'm a horrible person."

She closes her eyes and a tear falls, "You're not." she whispers, her voice thick.

"I am.""It's not your fault."I shake my head, "How many months are you?" "Four." she opens her eyes and swallows her saliva.

"I left you for two months.""You broke down and this time I couldn't fix you fast enough."I chuckle, ironically, "It's not supposed to be your job to fix someone as broken as I am."

"Peeta, if you're broken, it's my job to fix you. And every time you break down, I _will _fix you."

_A/N: So, I didn't think this one-shot was horrible! It was kind of fun to write, coz you know, Peeta (or Josh) is so smexy! (: anyways, I'll be updating Rise from the Ashes probably tonight! I have the second chapter done and the third under works. Until then, I hope this will satisfy! Please, tell me what you think. I don't care if it's Anon. I just wanna know! I don't care if it's Anonymous and you sign __**Fluffin-Up-time-with-Billy **__PS: If you are Anon, I dare you to sign with that! Hah. I just wanna see it! Well, bye now! _


End file.
